This invention relates generally to shelves, and, more particularly to an easy to mount and remove corner shelf.
A horizontal support unit such as a corner shelf may be used inside a kitchen cabinet to increase storage capacity. A single shelf or a grouping of shelves may be used in the corner of a room, hallway, or closet as storage or for decorative purposes. Further the corner shelf could be installed in a bookshelf, armoire, or other fine furniture. The uses for such a shelf are numerous, for example, the shelf could receive dolls, plants, spices, toiletries, or any number of other articles.
The installation of a corner shelf, however, is intimidating to the average person due to limited workspace, the use of hand and power tools, the time required to secure the shelf and the mess made during installation. Unsightly brackets or right angle braces are the most common system of support. However, many other attempts at providing corner shelves have been devised, the following patents constitute examples of such attempts: U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 379,412; 2,261,078; 2,389,349; 2,465,635; 3,033,376; and 5,513,575.
The damage sustained by the receiving corner resulting from the installation of a corner shelf virtually precludes installation in furniture or cabinets and proves to be a strong deterrent for installation in general. Therefore, there appears to be no acceptable easy to install, securely mounted, temporary or portable corner shelf.
Furthermore, corner shelves can be as difficult to remove as they are to install. In the event that a corner shelf is installed a little higher or lower than desired, it would likely be left alone because of these difficulties. Collectively, these problems eliminate the freedom to randomly test corners to find the most suitable or functional place for a corner shelf.
It is therefore the object of this invention to reduce or eliminate the aforementioned problems associated with corner shelf installation.
It is another object of this invention to provide a corner shelf which is capable of being installed in seconds with virtually no mess or tools.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a corner shelf which is easy to remove and leaves virtually no damage to the corner after being removed therefrom.
It is an even further object of this invention to provide a corner shelf which is easy to manufacture and economical to produce.